1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device including an electroluminescent (EL) element, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Since an organic EL element as a light emitting element may become small and thin compared to a light emitting diode (LED), the organic EL element may be applied to a micro-display such as a head mounted display (HMD), an electronic view finder (EVF), and the like.
As means that realizes a color display in the micro-display, a configuration combining the organic EL element from which white light emission is obtained and a color filter has been considered. However, even if color layers of red (R), green (G), and blue (b) color filters is formed corresponding to a fine pixel using the photolithography method, due to a subsequent manufacturing process, for example, an influence of temperature, a portion of the colored layer is peeled off.
In order to improve peeling off of the colored layer, for example, in JP-A-2012-38677, provided is an organic EL device superimposing color layers of different colors between pixels and a manufacturing method thereof. In addition, a portion where colored layers of different colors are superimposed has a significantly lowered transmission rate, so that it is illustrated that the superimposed portion is set to a light blocking region.
However, in JP-A-2012-38677 described above, colored layers of the same color are disposed in a column direction, colored layers of different colors are disposed in a row direction orthogonal to the column direction. Accordingly, colored layers of different colors are superimposed between adjacent pixels in the column direction, and even light, which is emitted from the organic EL element and transmits a portion where the colored layers are superimposed, may be visible. Accordingly, in viewing angle characteristics in the column direction, there are problems that a color balance of R light, G light, and B light which transmit colored layers is lowered, and the symmetry on the viewing angle characteristics is deteriorated. Further, such problems become remarkable as a pixel gets finer.